Carousel
by Forkular
Summary: I am not insane!Everyone else just has a wrong preception!Despite that,I am forced to see a boy who has real issues,keeps messing with me,and they expect me to talk to him about my problems!There is a fine line between genius/hate and insanity/love.
1. Chapter 1

**_Carousel_**

Chapter 1: Once in a while I purchase a smile.

I stood in the secret garden, where I always went to pay a visit to. It was like a dream, my personal Alice in Wonderland. My dream. The gate filled in vines, and trees evrywhere, coating me to shade, the flowers peeking through, and the sweet little stories I would tell myself in the garden.

_It was dark inside of the garden. I had to stay in the dark. I couldn't go out to see the sun,_ I pretended. I was like the girl in our house with the dark clothing.

_I saw weird and strange creatures in the garden. It came towards me. It's a caricature, but real!_ I pretended to be like the boy who stares a lot in our house.

_I'm so happy-what is that? It's so pretty! Oh! Look at that! I want it! Give it! No, no no! Oh, I'm tired_...I pretended to be the girl with the weird behaviors in my house.

If you wonder, yes, there are more, but they're not what you think they are.

No. We're intelligent.

Insanity borders Genius. So here we are, labeled. I hate labels.

Well I think that society cannot connect with them and they feel isolated. This might escalate mental illness. I personally don't think "insane" is appropriate to say or the other term, as this is a form of suffering, and just because one cannot see it, or understand it, it does not mean they are defective or any les defunct as a person.  
Higher intelligence, can often lead to burnout also. Hence "breakdowns", another derogatory term...

However, I am not insane and I believe I just prooved it.

Just because I'm exceeding in intelligence, does not mean that I am insane! They're all wrong and have wrong preceiption.

They're all easy targets here. Just oh so easy to tell apart.

Sleeping Beauty syndrome.

Phobia syndrom of some sort.

Allergic to the sun.

Alice in Wonderland Syndrome.

Insane personality.

There were more. But too many to name, these were just the ones they recantly adopted. Including I, the apparently-insane- one.

So what if I am a little bit crazy?

* * *

For such a long time I've been homeschooled, but now, I am sent to public school with all of those...those-

COMMUNISTS!

Disgusting crawlers, like rats. Filthy! Un-healthy people. Cheaters, liars, cheap, the true crazy ones.

"Do you know why you are here?" he asked.

"I am always here." I reply to him.

He stays calm, not like last time, when I was the only one who managed to make him start screaming and breaking a glass.

By the way, the scar of the shard was still on my hand.

"You have nerves."

"Of course, or else I couldn't be talking to you, if I had no nerves, that means no brain cells, which would mean, I wouldn't be here in the first place." I tell him, crossing my legs.

"Please dont do this today." He groaned.

"Why did you choose this job?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. Letting my reading glasses tip to my nose.

"I was forced. I needed the money."

"And you couldn't think of anything better than a mental place, for the supposed insane?" I smirk.

He fidgets with his hands for a while, "Well, it was easy kill for me because my brother-hey! I'm the one who should be asking you questions! Stop your little mind game stuff!" He complains at me.

I roll my blue/purple eyes, weird combination, I know! "Anyways, what do you want to know? Find out about the dephts of my life? Too bad, it's simple that I'm not insane, why can't anyone realize that?" I grumble.

"Because you're a psychopath."

"I am not!" I exclaim at his stupid figure.

His stupid spiky brown hair.

His stupid cerulean blue eyes.

His stupid cute grin.

His stupid comments about me!

"It's stated right here. You have problems communicating at home with others of your crazy kind, because you have social issues and you're some sort of weirdo person who gets her kicks off of making others cry."

"I don't get kicks making others cry!" I complain. "Who told you those lies?!" I screach getting up.

"I advise you to sit back down." He says raising one hand down to my knee.

I look down at his hand on my knee,"Are you some kind of pervert?" I ask, disgusted with him.

He released his hand. "I was trying to get you to calm down."

"By thinking I was some easy girl who would fall for your crap?! You've known me the longest! You should know that I don't do things like that!" I sneer at him.

"You're some case, you are." He mutters.

"What did you say?" I hiss and slap all of his papers to the floor in a disorted mess.

"What the hell?!" Sora screamed trying to put the papers back in order. "Are you nuts?!"

I smirk down at him, "According to those papers I am. But don't listen to me, I'm crazy, remember? I'm mentally unstable!" I laugh and get up. Walking away from him as people stare after me.

I was known as the -uncurable- as in, everyone thought I was mentally crazy or something. So they try to drag me to all of these 'professionals' to help me. But I just ended up being kicked out by every single one of them. So eventually, I ended up here. Adopted into a family of even crazier people.

I didn't belong there.

* * *

"Can you help me? Miss, I'm lost." A boy asked me, coming up to me.

I look him over. Some player trying to get with me? Excuse me, but I don't do this. "There's a map somewhere around this town, I bet you can get your way around here." I smile bitterly. "I mean, how hard is it t come around in Twilight town? It's no challenge." I say bluntly and walk away in the schools uniform to get home.

Once I was home in the old haunted mansion, yes, they called it the haunted mansion I reached my room.

It was already 7pm at night, but you must understand that my '_school_' schedule changes every week. Basing on how much '_help'_ I need, I go to the mental place to talk to Sora, more like, argue. However, other days when I don't need to go there, I am usually home schooled.

When I go to the mental place, it's basically a Public school. A very large public school, but if you understand, there's a part of it that is the mental portion where I go to. I don't go to school with the '_normal_' kids. But Sora does, he's a senior in highschool while, if measuring, I would probably be a sophmore or junior in that school.

"Oh, Namine, you're awake! Are you hungry at all?" I ask the silent girl.

She has a syndrome, fo course, that's why she is here. Her syndrom is the Sleeping Beauty syndrome, it's when a girl falls asleep and doesn't wake up for several episodes but sleeps for days. Hers is pretty mild. The longest she slept for was 2 days straight without even twitching.

She only gets up to rarely eat, and then of course, she always finger paints or draws with crayons when she's awake, but she would eventually fall back to sleep at any moment. She could just pass out. That's why we have another girl look over her.

Her name was Xion. She also has a syndrome, she can't go into the sun at all. Sort of like a vampire, where she is allergic to the sun. She has a limited time in the sun, and she always wears such dark clothes. So you could say that she is Namine's only friend in this place. Since she is rarely outside, she watches Namine to make sure she didn't pass out in a bucket of paint or something.

Then there's another pair of kids. The one who always sets things on fire...his name is Axel and my cat was set into flames because he wanted to extinguish one of its 'lifes'. Then there's Roxas who is actually reallly crazy and sees very odd things, scizorphrenic, and he has to take his meds always, no doubt to that.

So where do I actually fit in? Exactly, no where! Except to be the one who is the most normal of them all, including Xion because she occasionaly claims to see things. Yes, this is no normal family.

"Kairi, you're finally home!" The kind people who invited us, more like, took custody forcefully against me smiled at me. Her name was Aerith and she was actually a gentle soul. I don't know why she had decided to go ahead and adopt weirdo kids into her family, with her husband Cloud.

"Yes, the only normal person is home!" I announced loudly for all to hear.

"So how was your little chat with Sora today?" She asked me, ignoring my announcement.

I cleared my throat."It was good, he didn't send me to the hospital for stitches in my hand this time for breaking a glass and letting the shards un-controlably fly to my hand, which I believed he did on purpse!" I say in one breath sarcasticly.

"Aw, hon, he didn't do that on purpose!" She argued. "It was instinct."

"Instinct my ass." I mumbled up the stairs.

"No language like that, miss!" Aerith called after me who decided to drown herself in electircal water today.

That is how I died. Just kidding, although, the idea was intriguing...

Anyways, lets talk more about the people in this house.

Definition for all of the things in my life involving the people in this house+Sora

Equals.

A carousel.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Every once in a while_

"There's a _certain_ person person here, who is dissrespectful..." Sora glared at me with that sentence, "But I will manage taking her to that meeting." He rogered the president of the mental asylum and continued to escort me, by dragging me on my arm towards the train station.

"What is this? A date or something?" I ask, hissing at his grip.

He snorted. "You wish!" He groweled. "We're going to a anger issues meeting in the park." He told me.

"Stop holding on to me like I'm about to run away!" I cry at his fingers gripping on my arm. The fact that he was taller than me, pissed me off even more, I was small compared to him, he could easily haul me towards a tree if he wanted. Which I bet he was resisting right now.

And what did he mean, anger issue meeting?! I don't have any anger issues! He's the one who almost killed me!

"I need a kiddie leash for you, child!" He groans at me. "You're strugelling like I'm about to murder you."

"Thanks for giving me the idea to scream and get you arrested!" I snarl at him.

We got out of the train and found the park where several people were gathered at. A small group formed.

But instead of _'anger management'_ it said _'trusting you anger' _which honstly really made me uncomfortable.

"Hello everyone out there! I am your host today and I wish for all of you the best of luck in this little game here!" The annoying announcer cried out. She had bright blond hair and I bet she had a nose job before, but I didn't mention anything. "First we'll try a trusting game where one partner will fall back and the other will catch them."

"I will fall, and if you don't catch me, I'm filing a lawsuit." I warn him and turn around.

I let myself go and go ahead and fall backwards.

His warms hands hold on to me and secures his hold on to my small frame. We stay in that position for an awkward amount of time and then finally I wriggle out of his grip.

We switched places and when he fell backward he stumbled down to meet the ground with a loud smack.

"Great job you ditz!" He cried getting back up, "Shows how _'mature_' you are! Rude!" He exclaimed pointing at me accusingly.

"Don't call me that, you sexchanged creature!" I snarl back at him with the same amount of venom in my voice.

He rubbed the back of his neck and rolled his eyes annoyed with me. "You're such a little freak."

I ignore his mean comment and sit down on the floor.

"What are you doing? Get up!" He tells me, forcing me to come up by pulling me by my arm.

"Excuse me, you're abusing my arm right now..." I whine and hold on to my arm, soothing it. "Wow, how harsh Sora, beating on a girl like that- do you go around and abuse your girlfriend like that?" I ask, teasing him with a wicked grin.

"First of all. Suck it up! Number two, I don't have a girlfriend, and if I did she would be treated like a princess. By the way, you're acting like a cow."

I frown and glare at him with angry eyes. "You're so full of yourself!" I growel at him and start walking away.

"Hey! Come back! I'm responsible for you!" He yells after me and starts running towards me, who was running full speed into the street, not paying attention to anything around me. Not seeing where I was going.

"You ditz!" Is what I heard him scream and I stopped. I saw where I was.

The truck coming up at me, not able to stop as I stare at it. Terrifried. Frozen.

Until someone pulls me back and we fall on to the pavements. My ankle cripes in pain as I was held in the arms of Sora, secured between his legs and held tightly as I watched the truck run past me.

I could've been the one, slumped body under that truck. Dead. Blood everywhere.

"S-Sora-thank you..." I say with wide eyes.

I get up to face him, he was groaning and pushing his back around in different positions. "You're so clueless! You reckless moron." He mumbles as he stretches out.

"I said thank you and you call me a reckless moron?! Now I wish it would've been you under that truck!"

"I wish I didn't save you, 'cause now I have to listen to you bicker the whole way back!" He yells back at me and grabs me by my arm again.

I, again, couldn't stand being dragged around. "How old are you?!" I hiss at him. "Stop hanging on to me you clingy monkey!"

Sora turned to me with an angry expression, "I am turning 18, you senseless girl! So shut up and lets go home!" He demands. "I've had enough with you already." Sora groans, pulling me all the way home.

* * *

"Namine's asleep again." Xion said quietly when I walked in and I found her, sitting outside of Namine's door, hunched up in a ball hugging herself.

Yes, she does that. Stares into space and shuts off.

I give her a small 'okay' before going upstairs to discover that my parents weren't even home. Great, they left again? Don't tell me they left who I think in charge-

"Hey there! You shall call me King,now that I am in charge until Aerith comes home!" Axel laughed cockily.

"You're a moronic idiot!" I spat to myself, walking past him.

"Hey!" He frowns and turns me around.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask, groweling.

He flinched. "No need to be so mean, Kairi, I was just going to tell you that they sheduled you for tonight to come to the asylum.

"But I already had to deal with the jackass this afternoon!" I complain stomping my foot down and storming into my room.

Stupid, stupid stupid! I don't want to be around Sora at all! He's a big fat jerk! Who I hope chokes on his food or gets attacked by starving weasels!

I could just imagine him screaming _'get it off me! get it off me! Ahh haaa-oh my gohd- get it off me! Ahheyahhh!' _That is a nice image there...

"Ohhh, Roxas I never knew you felt that way about meeee!" I heard Axel squeal.

_What was that idiot up to now?_

I go downstairs to find Axel hugging Roxas tightly and Roxas was trying to get away.

I sighed. "One of these days, Roxas will call the police for harrassment..." I warned Axel.

"It's not harrassment if he likes it!" He retorted.

"Just let him go you creep." I warn him as he pouts and Roxas stumbles out of Axel's arms, hiding behind me.

"He-He..." Roxas hick-upped.

"It's okay, I will kill him for you!" I say enthusiasticly. "You just go upastairs and don't worry if you hear any screams, okay?" I smile at Roxas whose eyes widened and he ran upstairs to his room.

_That will keep him in his room for a while._

"You seariously need to stop that! Your scaring him, I know you're sick in your head but-." I roll my eyes at him.

"You're disgusting!" Axels bony finger pointed in my direction.

He was hacking on to my last nerve right here and now."You like little kids-THAT'S DISGUSTING, is that clear?" I scream at him.

"I don't like little kids! I like Roxas." Axel shook his head.

If you need to ask, yes Axel is a little crazy in the head, as in, he has identity issues, searching for himself all the time, he's what you call a little 'weirdo' who hears voices in his head. _Telling him to apparently set my cat on fire!_

"You better get ready for your session at the loony home." Axel called up to me.

"You need to get locked up somewhere." I hiss under my breath and walk out of the house.

I wish I could just run away.

* * *

"Nice of you to have made it today, Kairi." The woman at the front desk smiled at me ith straight teeth. "Sora is waiting for you down the hall already." She pointed towards the silver door and I entered it.

The room went quiet and they all looked at me, then they continued doing whatever the crazy people do.

"The annoyance is back," Sora announced once I sat down. "Today I'm going to ask you questions that you have to answer in honesty." He said pulling out a stack of papers.

"You mean, I have to answer what the voices in my head are trying to tell me?"

"Stop it, I'm searious."

I nod. "Well, all you want is to get answers from me that will sound like I'm messed up in my head, right? Well, okay we can do that." I lean back in my chair, tapping my fingers against my shirt.

I heard him exhale loudly as he muttered something un-intelligent. "Okay, so, what's your favorite place to be at?" He asks.

I knew he wanted me to answer honestly, but just to mess with him, I'll throw in some un-necessary craziness.

"Well? Answer already." He hesitates me.

"Fine fine! Oh, my favorite place?" I smirk mischieviously. "Hmm...a white cell with fulffy padded walls, while I suggest on wearing a lovely straight jacket, preferable color pink." I answer.

He put the papers down. "If you don't answer seariously then-"

"How do you know I am?" I ask, tilting my head.

"Well because-"

I cut him off once more, "Don't trust everything I say, I'm crazy remember?" I smirk and cross my arms.

"You have to learn, to let me speak before you interrupt me."

"If you say that it makes you sound stupid." I state.

"How so?"

"By saying to wait until you speak, to interrupt you, doesn't make any sense at all."

"Well you get what I mean." He sighs.

"How do you know? Those papers in front of you tell you I'm crazy, I don't know what I'm talking about." I keep on pushing him to the limit with my words.

"Kairi, please, just don't even start up this stuff. Please, be cooperative and listen to me. Why do you enjoy pulling my strings so much?" He groans in complaint.

"Because you're the only one who listens to me." I answer in a searious tone.

He decideds to ignore that comment after a long silence and finally speaks again.

"I've been talking to the director of this school and-"

"And what? You finally decided to finally kick me out of the asylum because I'm too crazy? Because you know, that's what the other 'professional' people did." I interrupt him.

"No, well, I tried to tell you, so how about you go and ask him yourself, I'm not telling you. You just blew it." He crosses his arms.

He will not have the last word! I'm the one who is going to make him look stupid!

"Good I would prefer to talk to him, instead of you braindead coward." I say,smiling and walk away leaving him speechless.

- - - - - - -

"Good evening." The director greeted me in his office. He wasn't old, but he had silver hair and a tanned face, he had eyes in the shade that almost showed a hint of yellow.

I sit down in the chair provided before me, "Yeah, what is it you wanted to tell me?" I ask un-interested. If I was going to be kicked out of this place I would probably give up.

"I have decided to let you attend this school." He said as I took a sip of water.

I look up at him in disbelief, "What?" I almost spit out the water in my mouth, but proceeded to swallow it before speaking.

"It's time, and you have improoved."

Improoved? More like the opposite to me. "Are-you-sure-you're-not-kidding-me?" I ask,extra slowly, unsure again, eyeing him cautiously.

He laughs loudly. "I am sure. You will attend this school as a normal high schooler. But you will still have short meetings here sometimes."

"Really? I have never attended public school before. The only public place I went to was pre-school until they decided to home school me." I explain to him in detail.

"This was only a matter of time, we're happy to greet you to Twilight Towns high school."

My carousel of life is just about to go through its first loop.


	3. Chapter 3

Carousel chapter 3: Erase the evidence

Mornings, mornings, mornings, how annoying could they get anyways? Well, today wasn't just _any_ morning, it would start out the day that I would finally be recognized as a perfectly normal person, right?

_Perfectly normal_ my buttox...

I am treated like a freak because someone- not mentioning any names here cough-_SORA_-cough just had to tell everyone where I was for previous years and just had to ruin my life by doing this.

"Don't touch her, you might catch stupid!" They teased.

What idiots, did they think you could 'catch' stupid? It's not some kind of disease, but it was spreading around like one to peoples brain lacking intelligence or common sense.

When Sora was in sight I marched right up to him and poked him in his chest.

"Who-" Poke number one, he stumbles back, "Do you-" Poke number 2, he hits the wall, "Do you think-" Poke number three he looks confused, "YOU ARE?!" Poke number four, he stops my wrist from continue on poking him accusingly.

"Excuse me? Do I know you? Freak." He says pushing me back as his friends around him laugh, all of them, but one who just looks away. I was sure that they knew what I was talking about!

"Sora! You're such a idiot! I hate you!" I scream at him and storm away.

This was so not over.

* * *

_"What is wrong with her?"_

_"She must be pretty messed up in the head for having to go to a mental place."_

_"Why is she even here?"_

_"Must be some kind of weirdo..."_

The words spread all over as I made my way through the halls. What is wrong with all of these children?

School was a place to learn, not to gossip. So why were they? Why don't I understand them?

It was over when someone tripped me and I crashed into someone. I wanted to run away. Why were people so cruel in public school?! Especially this high school?! I never thought it would be like this!

The innocent person who was knocked down with me, had a kind sould, he helped me pick my books up.

"Here you go." He said and handed me the papers, I recognized him, it was that one boy in Sora's little 'possy' that was the only one who didn't laugh at me.

"Thank you very much! Oh, might I ask, what your name is?" I ask him before he can speed off.

"Zexion." He said and walked away.

Hmmm, this _Zexion_ was different, maybe we could be friends?

But when I started walking away I noticed something...I had one of his books instead of my own.

_Great..._

I guess, maybe it was fate?

- - - - - - -

"Uhm, hey there." I practiced saying over and over, what would I say when I saw him again? Would he be nice again? "Come on Kairi, you can do this!" I encouraged myself and was determined to give him his book back.

I decided, it was only a book, so I tried to keep my cool as I approached the table he was at, sitting silently and reading a book, in the middle of the laughing boys in Sora's group.

He seemed like he was sticking out of the picture. Out of the theme.

"What do _you_ want here?" One boy asked with venom in his voice.

He wants to play it like that? Okay fine, I accept his challenge!

"Sorry, keep your pants on, there's no show for you today."

"Excuse me? What is your problem? PMS much? You ugly freak." He asked, smirking.

"I'm sorry my queen, want me to get your tea and crumpet now?" I asked in a british accent, the only one chuckeling at that joke was Zexion who didn't keep his eyes off of his book, but was listening to our conversation.

I turn to Zexion, clutching his book close to me.

"Well, you kind of switched this up...I believe this is yours." I say quietly and hand him the book.

He looks up and smiles. "Thank you, Kairi." He continued to smile as our fingers touched as I handed the book to him.

"Your welcome...well, bye." I wave awkwardly and turn around to walk away.

"Wait!" One of them calls after me and I turned around, hoping it was Zexion, but instead, it was Sora.

I gave him a look that scolded him. "What?!" I almost shout in irritation.

"**You have no chance with Zexion anyways**!" He yells loudly. Yes, he YELLS it so that everyone turns to me and stares, laughing.

My face turned red in frustration as I was frozen in all of the horror of everyone looking and laughing at me. Why does he have to do this to me?

I let my head hang low, in hopes that everything would stop. But this was the world, this was life, there is no such thing. I wasn't going to magically dissapear.

So I did the next best thing.

Talk back.

"**Oh honey, I'm sorry, but Zexion isn't gay, so no need to bark that you've urinated your silly little territory**." I yell back at him and turn around, walking out of the door after seeing his redenned expression of anger.

Making Sora angry is so much fun.

- - - - - - -

My next session was today and I saw Zexion in the same room as I, talking to one of the other patients, funny, how I never noticed him here.

"So, how did that make you feel?" Sora asked.

I growel at him. "You should know, you're the one who did it! WHY did you have to take away my grace?! Are you desperate for attention to make me miserable or something? Just because you're a senior and I'm a year younger than you doesn't mean that you can do that! Believe me, it feels horrible!"

He chuckles darkly. "Oh, yes, I know, but I guess I couldn't restrain myself. It was too funny."

"HOW THE HELL WAS IT FUNNY?!" I scream, making several patients flint and turn my way.

"I see, not over your anger management yet, Miss?"

I turn around, my back to him and wait. I don't want to deal with him at all!

"Real mature..." He hissed at my body.

"Well, I won't turn around until you apoligize." I pout, crossing my arms and pouting. I saw Zexion glancing at me and chuckeling before continuing with his own patient.

"You need to get over Zexion." Sora said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I hiss at him, getting up.

"Ladylike? No. He saw you throw plenty of temper tantrums without you even knowing. What makes you believe that he's interested in you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"What do you care? Jealous?" I ask, smirking at him.

"Why would I be jealous of-the likes of you?! You're nothing special to notice." He said, scrunching his face up in disgust.

What? How could he even say such a thing?

It made me sick. It hurt me, chocked me away from any words.

***FLASHBACK***

_Small and younger Kairi was walking around until she found some pencils and started to draw a picture of herself as a princess. She's done it plenty of other times but this time, it was special to her, because she made it for her parents_

_"Don't you want to look at this pretty picture I made?" Little Kairi smiled up at her parents who had once loved her before they gave her away._

_Her parents looked down at her and didn't even glance at the piece of paper. "It's fine." They quickly mutter before pushing passt her._

_"But you didn't see it! Daddy! Daddy! Don't you want to put it in your office?" She asked, tugging on her fathers shirt._

_He looked down at her in disgust. "It's just a stupid picture. Now let us work."_

_She looked hurt and turned away. _

_"Maybe it wasn't pretty enough..." She whispered to herself and walked to her room._

_That night she couldn't sleep. She couldn't get her eyes to close. No matter how much she tried. She couldn't fall asleep for more than 5 minutes._

_She tried trotting into her parents room but heard them talking strange words she had never heard of before._

_"She's neglecting herself from any of the other pupils in the school."_

_"I know, something is wrong with her."_

_"What can we do?! She's been nagging at us, she's hitting my last nerves! She tucked the picture she made in my law book! I got in so much trouble because of it when I presented my folder!"_

_"How dumb. What happened to us? We were supposed to be successful, but she's only holding us back."_

_"Yes, she is nothing special to notice."_

_Kairi heard those words and that night. She fell asleep. The nightmare of the words spoken haunting her._

***END FLASHBACK***

I started walking away towards the water fountain. Sora paced next to me.

"Stop!" He calls after me."Why don't you ever listen to anyone?" Sora complained, grabbing my wrist.

"Because." I simply say, turning away to make sure he didn't see my hurt face.

He pulled my arm up, trying to see my face, but my aubrun hair was hiding my expression. "Why?" He said angrily, holding my arm in an almost painful grip.

"Because." I repeat as tears form in my eyes.

"Because what?! You're making a scene." He hissed at me.

I turned to face him. Tears running down my cheeks.

"Because I'm nothing special to notice." I cried with the most pain in the words as possible.

* * *

"Is there a problem over here?" Zexions familiar voice chimed in between us.

The tears had stopped pooling down as he spoke and I felt warm inside.

"No, she's just-not feeling well." Sora told Zexion.

Zexion ignored Sora's answer."Why are you crying, Kairi?" he asked, carefully removing Sora's arm and examining my face.

"Nothing! She's fine! I believe you have someone who needs your help right now." Sora spat at Zexion.

Why did Sora sound so angry when Zexion was talking to me?

"Sora, she has a fever, she's obviously not doing well." Zexion frowned down at me. "Do you want to go home?" He asked gently.

I nod, wiping my tears away with the back of my hands.

"Okay, I'll call your home and get someone to come for you, okay?" Zexion rubbed my back and walked into the main hall towards the office.

"Why can't he ever mind his own business?!" Sora whispered to himself. He looked down at me. "Look," He struggled looking down at me sheepishly.

"Hn?" I looked up at him, my eyes feeling heavy and tired.

"I-I'm sorry, Kairi." Sora rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't mean to say that," Sora cought my eye and pursed his lips. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," He continued. "Didn't mean to make you cry."

Was he seariously apoligizing to me? That was actually...nice from him. For a first.

I shake my head. "It's okay." I laugh bitterly. "I guess, you couldn't help saying that. If I were you, I would've said that too." I try to smile weakly.

The door opens again and Zexion comes in, smiling at me. "They're on their way. You can just wait here, if you'd like."

"Thank you." I nod at him and sit down next to Sora on the bench.

An awkward amount of silence passes before Sora takes a breath.

"Do you...Do you like Zexion?" He asked, turning to face me.

I was taken aback by his question. "Uhm...I..I don't know." I tell him, blinking.

"Oh." He said, turning back. "Just wondering."

The carousel is spinning in confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: So alone again**

"In situations like this-" Xion quietly adds, "I like to shop..." pause, "Lift."

"But you don't understand!" Namine complained yawning, "I-I have- I have...have..." She starts running her head in very slow circles as her head bobbed down and she staretd to drown into sleep.

* * *

"Whatever might you mean?" I ask in an fake oblivious tone.

I was following Sora in the halls, after school had ended and after everyone was gone, Sora finally dared to be seen with me, well, no one was really there, so you get it. I had a stupid session right after school which irritated me, for not being able to finish my homework.

Sora glared down on me, "You don't get it. You're some kind of alien." He grunts.

"You would know, you are one..." I retort, opening the door to the asylum that was usualy closed off during school for set up. "Hi Zexion!" I immeadiatly wave at him, and he smiles.

I could hear Sora mutter something un-intelligent behind me but I tried to ignore it for right now. I sat down in the corner where the couch was. The annoying brunette sat before me.

"So, " He sighed shuffeling through his stack of papers, "What are we talking about today?"

"Despite you humiliating me and making me look like an complete idiot to ruin my reputation because you're a beast, I'm fine....that's all." I smiled tilting my head.

"If you were less insecure then you would know, then you could deal with it all." He nods.

"You're the problem though! Okay?" I was ready to jump on him and shake him by the collar.

"So? This is my job, I ask questions and I get paid." He simply shrugs.

Snapping like this is what I usually do, do not gasp at what I'm about to do.

"HEY! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! NOW!" Sora screams underneath me as I do, shake him by his collar, up down, up, down, searious workout here.

"Outside of this stupid _'job_' of yours! You're the problem! You're the one! I don't have to explain myself to you now! Your fault!" I shout in his face until someone managed to drag me off.

Sora just looked at me, holding his head, "You freak..." He quietly adds.

My eyes pierce up with rage."Let me at him! He deserves it! That bastard!" I scream as I was held back, kicking my legs up.

"You need to calm down." Zexion's voice whispered in my ear.

I switly turn around to face him. "You know what he does to me! You heard it! Seen it! Why are people so stupid?! Can't they see that he is the one doing this to me? Do you think I want to cope with that over there?!" I point down towards Sora, who was getting up, standing still, taller than I was.

"I would prefer having some hotter girl to interview anyways, I don't want you to come to me for your problems." Sora glanced back at me.

"Well I don't want you either!" I stomp down my foot and cross my chest, turning my back towards him.

What an idiot.

"Prepare to..." I say quietly and turn around, "to...DIE!" I scream and was about to wrestle him to the ground when someone held me back once more.

* * *

"She did WHAT now?" Aerith shouts worrying and looking me over again and again. "Why did you do that, hon?" She asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I am in no condition to talk to him about my problem, if he is the one causing them! I hate him! I don't want to have anything to do with him!"

Aerith frowned, "But you two were such good friends before everything, don't you remember?"

"Well, that was before he turned out to be an complete idiot and jerk! He's evil!" I scream more and sink down into my chair.

"We just don't know what to do with you anymore." Aerith burried her face into her hands, preparing to sob.

"Don't worry, we have someone who is interested in caring for Kairi Sana." The director said, I hated it when people used my last name. It doesn't make them mature or anything.

I listened to them talking, balancing a pencil on my finger, they were annoying, everyone was so annoying.

He used to understand, but now he just doesn't know me like that anymore at all. He turned into such a jerk. I used to be able to talk to him with ease. But not anymore.

"Honestly, Miss little Sana here, obviously doesn't know how to keep her cool anymore." Sora interrupted, leaning against the frame of the door.

"Can you explain to me, what happened between you two that made Kairi flip everytime she see's you?" The director asked.

Sora sighed and fell to the floor, proping his elbow on his knee he slowly spoke.

"We were friends. I guess we just drifted apart. That happens you know, you meet a person, you talk to them, they're your best friend, and all of a sudden, something as simple as a little phrase can break that apart. 3 words changed it. And I accepted the change."

"But I never did." I say between my teeth.

"Why? You're the one who said those 3 words!" Sora exclaims, jumping up.

"You made me say them!" I burst out in shrill noises.

"I didn't make you do anything!" He yells back at me.

"You know what you did!"

"What the hell are you talking about? You don't know, do you? Explains what kind of nutcase you are!" Sora yells at me with rage.

I stopped in place, head down towards the floor. Fists balled up on my sides, and my legs shaking. I had to say it.

"I HATE YOU!"

* * *

A knock on my door, brought my head to shoot up.

But the voice made me dig back into my sheets again.

"Kairi, come on, get out of that room already. You're going to miss dinner." She tried convincing me.

"Leave me alone." I groaned softly into my pillow.

I could tell that she was struggeling to knock on my door, but she soon gave up and left my door to walk downstairs.

Can't theye tell that I am broken, that I'm in a woken dream.

I guess it's just another night alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A woken dream

I pass him in the halls, I have to see his face in lunch, I don't even know why they booked me to come to the asylum today anyways, it's not like I want to see him, it's not like I DON'T see him enough already.

"Kill me now." Sora groaned.

"With pleasure." I smile down on him.

"You ugly witch, you don't know when to shut up, do you!" He shouts.

"No! You shut it! You infuriate me!" I yell back with force.

"Infuriate?" Sora snorted and afterwards chuckled, "Oh, I bet you can't spell that." He mocked.

"Calm down you two." Zexion's soothing voice interrupted our bickering. "Your scaing other patients." He said, smiling warmly down at us.

"Well, can you please manage this girl here? I am sick and tired of her!" Sora stood up quickly and pushed me out of the way. "I'm bailing!" He shouted and pushed passt me.

I stared back at him, he can't be serious, I'm not that bad...right?

But I watched him turn away, walk away.

And I don't know why, but I felt hurt.

* * *

I decided to make it up to him!

Ok, that didn't sound like me, but Arieth pressured me to, and followed me here to confirm I actually apoligized. She was hiding around the corner for gods sake!

Sighing, I had no choice but knock on the door, when I did, he answered, looking tired and out of place.

He stiffened up at the sight of me, "What the hell are you doing here?!" He exclaimed, annoyed and glaring down at me.

"I was trying to apoligize for being unbearable to you. I never ment to do that to you." I say, partcially telling the truth, I didn't want to do that, I wanted to do something **much** worse.

Sora's expression didn't change at all. "So?"

"I made cookies." I said, going higher and higher in pitch.

His eyes traveled from my face, glaring, down to the small box I held in my hands. "I'll get a plate." He groaned and invited me inside. My aunt winked and motined for me to go inside and take all the time I need.

I had to say, everything was so neat and perfectly set, nothing out of place. It reminded me of Namine's room. Everything clean and clear.

"Here." Sora handed me a plate.

"Wow, aren't these like...those rich antiwue kinds? They look so cute and I could just- **OH-OH**...." I mumble quietly.

The shards were broken in my hands, I guess it was a very '_fragile_' antique.

"You-you broke it!" Sora cried.

"I can fix anything!" I announced loudly.

He beamed hopefuly up at me.

"Where's the duct tape?"

Sora glared at me, "You just broke my plate, you monster! Get out!" He ordered angrily.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I cry trying to pick up the shards but Sora snaps me up. Making a sharp shard stab my hand and rip through my skin. "OW! I'm bleading!" I cry holding up my hand. "It's-It's gushing!" I cry more.

"Nonsense!" Sora rolled his eyes, pulling me by my arm into the kitchen to wash it out.

"Don't pour detergine on it! It's not good!" I whine loudly.

"Just stay still damnit!" He shouts, holding me towards the faucet.

"Ahhh! That's too hot!! It's burning me!!" I scream loudly, waving and staggering.

"Stop touching me!" Sora exclaimed.

"YOU are touching ME!" I state shouting.

Soon water was all over the floor and us struggeling on opposite sides of opinions resulted us in-

"Get the hell off of me!" Sora screamed. "Don't get that blood on me!" He squirmed.

I was sprawled on top of him, the faucet still running and in the background of our shouts. "Your the one who couldn't let me go!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, okay?" I roll my eyes, touching the white bandage on my hand. "It's weird, whenever I'm too close to you-I get physicaly hurt of some sort." I blink a couple of times wide eyes staring down at the bandage.

Sora snorted in dissagreement. "It's more like-ME getting hurt! I'm probably internally bleeding from a certain whale-KAIRI- sitting on me."

"I AM NOT FAT!" I screamed, offended at his comment.

"Who said there are no anorexic whales out there?!"

"I couldn't hurt you with my physical body if I were anorexic, especially not on sitting on you." I state, crossing my arms.

"Your bones are going to stab me to death!" Sora complained. "You have no figure at all do you?" He shriveled his face up, looking me up and down several times.** And he was grinning**.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I hiss at him and look at myself.

Wet white shirt. Bright pink lacy bra. Tells the story.

"STOP STARING YOU PERVERT!" I yell

Sora held in a burst of laughter. "That's the point! There's nothing to look at!" He then proceeded to start laughing histericly.

Oh how I loathed him....

* * *

"Hi pinky." Sora snickered whenever he walked past me in school. Thank god there was no session today or else I would never hear the end of the whole entire "_pink bra_" subject.

"Go die in a ditch." I would reply with venom in my voice.

"You mean, the one where your fignity died in?" Sora replied laughing.

- - - - - - -

"No. That is final!" I make X signs with my hands, striking them out over and over again.

"But hon, it will be fun."

"I will die in the presence of him." I retort.

Axel wrapped an arm around my sholder. "Come on Kai-we'll have so much fun!" He suggested.

I turned towards my adoptive parents, "Fields! Dried out fields! Plus Axel the pyro-" I start.

"We don't use that word here." My step mother frowned.

"But he IS one!" I exclaim.

Axel nodded, spinning me towards him. He looked down at me with an searious expression.

"I am. Just like you are a mild sadistic hypocrite who has violence issues." Axel nodded in sympathy.

"That is not true! I am NOT violent!" I shout, slapping on the side of the head.

"Proves my point." He says after re-gaining his posture.

"Anyways." My adoptive parents continued, "It's final. We're such good friends with his parents, we'll all meet up there. Come on! You two used to be such good friends-what happened?" She frowned.

"You don't want to know what happened." I say bitterly in a searious tone.

Not even I wanted to remember,

What happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I would walk 500 miles

"Doesn't Kairi look good in that dress?" My adopyive mother tried to ease the tension between Sora and I who were sitting next to each other, back to back, crossed arms with a stubborn look on our faces.

Sora gave a small grunt in approval as I gave a high pitched hmph as a thank you.

"Come on you two! Be nice and go off and play or something. We have to talk about some...grown up stuff." Sora's mother said hesitantly.

I grumbled and got up muttering before myself. Whatever. If they think I'm about to begin some lovey dovy conversation with that boy then they're wrong.

- - - - - - -

After a long silence between Sora and I, sitting on the grassy hill, staring ahead, he finally spoke.

"If you think I'm going to-" He starts.

"I'm not thinking that." I reply sharply, flicking my tounge over my teeth. "For all I care you could jump off of a cliff and I wouldn't care!" I mutter before myself.

"Come on, you know that's not true." he teased, smiling widely.

"Yes it is, I wouldn't miss you." I state.

"In the end, you wouldn't have anyone to bicker with. You would miss me so much you would finally realize you LOVE me." He snickered loudly.

"Screw you." I reply hissing at him.

"I know you dream about that." He said seductivly.

"Shut up! You idiot!" I almost scream.

To calm myself down though I get up and pat myself free from dirt and grass.

"I'm leaving." I groan and take one step.

"No!" Sora exclaimed and grabbed my arm causing me fall back down next to him.

I glare at him, his piercing blue eyes frighten me as he parts his red lips. "I was going to-" He pauses, gazing at me.

Is he for real?!

A hard thunk hits my head.

"Thump you on the head!" He smiles happily.

I punch his arm and storm up. "You douche waffle!" I screach and run away.

He was such a crazy maniac!

* * *

Don't ask why I was here, I didn't come by force, but I just came to entertain myself.

Well, Sora's friends were in the living room, including Zexion and they were watching TV. They didn't question why I was here, but I did get some odd looks. When I smiled at Zexion I headed up to Sora's room.

"Mirrors don't talk, and lucky for you, they don't laugh either." I snort at Sora, posing in his door frame.

"It's cute how you think I'm listening." Sora replied with a smile as he walked out of his room. "What are you doing here? Do you need your shrink so much? Well I'm not a real one, so goobye." He said rudely and rushed me towards the stairs.

"Why can't I talk to you? You're imposibble!" I was so annoyed with him, his comments, and his impulse on my life.

"Well, I have a date and I hold no intentions of having you be here when she shows up." Sora rolled his eyes.

Something stung inside me. "WHO would date a psycho like you?" I snort, crossing my arms.

"Someone who isn't a child like you. Someone who actually is cute and isn't scizophrenic!"

"Hey! I'm not scizophrenic! Roxas is! Get your facts straight! I'm not crazy you idiot!" I snarl turning to hop down each stair step, extra loudly. "I hope you chocke!" I add.

"I hope you tumble down the stairs!" Sora exclaimed throwing something at me.

Karma.

I waved my hands around in a flying motion trying to get a hold of myself again but I couldn't.

I was going to say something to him but he was awstruck, staring at me as I slowly flew down the staircase.

"KAIRI!" I heard Sora scream after me as I was giding in the air, towards the floor.

I should hit the floor anytime.

I never hit it.

Instead someone's arms were wrapped around my waist as it supported me on the fall. I turn my head to see the dark silver streaks of hair.

"T-Thank you-so m-much Zexion." I whisper in fright, my heart was sitting still, I didn't want to ruin the moment.

He pulled me up and I could see his face show a small shade of pink around his cheeks. "N-No problem." He returned with a sly hand gesture.

I looked up where the spiky haired boy was standing and I saw a strike of pain in his face before it changed to a cocky roll of eyes."You better watch what you're saying! Next time the Karma bus will hit you!" Sora warned.

"Shut up!" I yell and slam the door open, running out of the house.

**Sora's POV**

What the hell?

She was cought by Zexion. I didn't want her to be caught by anyone but me.

Hold up- no! I'd rather have her head cracked open on my floor! How clumsy can she possibly be?! What a freak...But...she was my friend! Well, theoreticly she used to be my friend, but still! Same thing! I'm supposed to help her, she's my client.

Stupid girl making me confused in my head.

"Sora-that wasn't nice of you to say to her." Zexion gave me a short head shake and a dissapointed look.

"What? She deserved it! She told me that she hoped I would choke!" I defended myself.

"She's a girl! You're not supposed to say things like that to a girl!" Zexion's voice grew louder, which it never really ever did.

"She's not a girl! She's a clumsy psycho alien! That's what she is! She's not normal!" I shout at him.

He gave me a disgusted look. "You're totally wrong Sora, but apparently you're the one who isn't human here." He twisted himself around and walked calmly out of the door.

What the fuck did just happen?

Did someone just defend that monster girl?

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

He's such a fucking retard! I hate him! I wish he would dissapear! What is wrong with him?!

Why does his words upset me so much?!

Why was I crying...

"Kairi!" I heard a faint call of my name, I turned my upper body and saw Zexion running after me.

I turned around completely.

Someone came for the first time. Someone finally saw.

"I-I'm sorry..." Zexion breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. "I-I was j-just making sure you were ok." He said, glancing up at me.

Warm liquid down my cheeks, drying before they reach my chin.

Zexion gave me a sympathetic look and took me in his arms. "It's okay. You're fine now." He said quietly.

Once he pulled away, yet somehow still had his arms around her waist he stared at her.

"You're not a psychotic girl. You're sweet. You're fragile." He nodded.

He said those words I've heard before, from the same person I was crying about...Sora.

I didn't see it coming, Zexion lowered his head and turned it so slightly it would be perfect.

Oh god-he was going to kiss me!

His eyelashes were long against his cheeks and his hands pressed against my lower back.

I turned my face away in last minute. "I'm sorry." I apoligize and rip out of his hold.

I knew this is what I've been thinking about- but now that it has happened, I feel so weird.

It wasn't right.

* * *

I sat far from Sora's table in school. He was nothing to me now.

I sat farther away from him, and now we were in writing, my favorite, so finally I could write so much about him-all the bloody gory-creepy-murder stories involving him dying or getting hurt was for me now!

Too bad it wouldn't happen in real life.

When the bell I rang I stood up a little to quick and papers scattered all in front of me. I groaned loudly, picking each up slowly-making sure no one stepped on them.

But my most important book was inches away from someone's foot.

"No! Please don't step on it!" I cried loudly, trying to reach for the book but the person just grinned and lowered his foot down to the book.

In a second, the boy was hurled against the wall.

"What the fuck man? She said not to step on it you asshole!" Sora's angry voice groweled and he tossed the book over to me.

I murmured a bitter 'Thanks' as I passed him.

Lunch was the same. I still tried to get as far away from him as possible, acting un-noticed but as I got up-the crowd some-how pushed me towards their direction.

"Kairi!" Zexion stood up and guided me back to the table....Damn him....but then again-he was a friend so there...was a benefit I guess?

"Eew! Zexy! You like her?" A bright blond girl at the same table scrunched her face up.

"Leave me alone Larxenne." Zexion snarled and I sat next to him. Sora was on the opposite side of me.

"I see you're doing ok." He said with a glare.

"I see that you haven't choked on your food yet, but I'm happy on helping with that!" I snap back.

He laughed. "Watch out! Remember what happened last time?" He snickered. "You're such a clutz..." He sighed.

"You're weird-I can't believe we atually were friends." I hiss under my breath.

"You guys were friends?" A tall boy with orange hair said in a heavy accent.

Sora returned the evil glare to me. "I learned my lesson. Never make friends with a psycho! You're a lunatic! Crazy!" Sora exclaimed loudly, making sure other people on other tables were able to hear him.

My cheeks flared up in embaressment. "I'm not the one who still slept with a panda bear when he was 14 because it was special to him!" I smirk, satisfied with my work.

"If you were my boyfriend I would poisen your drink." I say with venom in my voice.

"If you were my wife- I would drink it."He retorted.

" I bet you're really happy you crawled out of your hole to say that."

"You know she's lying cause her lips move."

"You know, you'd make a lovely corpse." I sigh happily. Take that!

"Why don't you slip into something more comfortable...like a coma." He returned the smirk.

"Well now we know why mammals eat their children..." I smile.

"Oh-Well, I hope you don't make the same mistake as your parents-take birthcontrol."

He is such a douchebag! "I don't know what your problem is but I bet it's hard to pronounce." I tilt my head and stomp away.

"I never knew you actually LOVED me so much! Thanks for the confession!" Sora basically shouted.

I stopped in my tracks, fists bared and head down.

"Go fuck off and DIE!" I scream and run away.

Run away fast.

Because he was speaking the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Anything I would give up for you

"Don't touch me!" I screamed at Sora, who cought me from tripping over air.

"It as instinct you idiot!"

"I swear-you're so annoying!" I sigh.

"I sear-you need to stuff your bra!" He replied.

"You're a pervert!" I shout at him.

Yes, we were at it again, in my 'special' time I had after school with him in this stupid room with the really insane. I was ready to grab the chair and hit him across the head with it and start to chocke him!

"I don't want to saty here with you! I'll go insane!" I scream, kicking my legs, sitting down.

"You already are." He said sipping his drink.

He was annoying me, he and his cocky attitude!

I slapped the drink from his lips and he stared at me, "Pick it up." He said slowly.

"No."

"I said-" Sora strained his voice from not screaming. "Pick-It-Up." There was a loud booming noise in his voice.

"NO!" I shout in his face.

He fell silent and grabbed my hand. "PICK UP THE DAMN CUP!" He screached.

"Jeez." I sighed and picked it up, finally giving in.

How come, he's the only one who can bend my will? "Good girl..." Sora smiled, patting my head.

"Pat me again and you wont live to see the next day, bastard." I warn him with a cold stare.

* * *

I found Roxas and Axel fighting upstairs about their hairgel again.

"But it's the last one!" Axel whined.

"You take it all up!"

"I want to look sexy!"

"For who?!" Roxas replied in a shrill voice.

"The god damn mirror! That's who! As if I would actually tell you!" Axel cried again.

They were so childish-I swear....

"Uhhh-I want some candels." Namine yawned. She must be up right now...well-for about 2 hours until she falls asleep again for several days.

"What scent?" Xion asked, she looked paler than ever and she had such blue eyes it stung.

"Honey." Namine said and got up-walking downstairs. "Hi, Kairi." She greeted and stepped down to Aerith.

I found Xion, huddeled against the wall.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Of course, for right now..." She answered. "I'm going to go out tonight."

"Oh." I answered softly.

It was the only time she actually could go out. The sun would burn her so much, she would have a allergic reacting.

"Roxy!" Axel's voice cried and whined for wanting.

"Eew! Get off of me!" Roxas squirmed beneath Axel.

"Aww-come on! You like it!" He replied happily. "You know I like it hardcore..." He smirked.

"DAD! AXEL'S BEING WEIRD AGAIN!" Roxas screamed.

Do you see what I deal with? I don't belong here!

"Kairi! Can you go get some candels for Namine please?" Aerith asked.

I groaned and hurried downstairs. "Yeah yeah...and you might want to save Roxas from getting molested by Axel up there..." I let her know and head outside.

"Roxas baby! Where are you going?! Don't lock that door!" Axel cried

I live with weirdo's.

* * *

"That house is breeding monsters..." I mutter in the wind.

"And you're one of them!" Sora's voice appeared out of no where.

"I seriously think you're stalking me now." I shake my head, bewildered. "Are you that desperate about me?" I snicker and keep walking.

Sora kept up with me and was to my left. "No. But I'm just making sure you're not getting kidnapped." He said.

I stared at him. "Aren't you supposed to say you _hope _that I get kidnapped?" I say, twitching body and all.

He had his hands behind his head in his signature pose. "Nah. I was just thinking that you shouldn't dissapear..." He mumbled.

I felt warmth in my heart outside in the cold. He was impossible! I hate him for making me flutter. I stopped and clutched my heart. He stopped next to me, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You're high." I tell him. That must be the answer. There is no way whatsoever that he could mean that for real.

"Jeez Kairi, can't I talk to you like a normal person?" He questions with a cute gaze._ Hold up-Cute? NO! He was anything but cute!_

"You expect me to believe that?" I chuckle, still standing in front of him.

Sora frowned. "Kairi, I don't mean to hurt you. It's just that you confuse me." He pouted. Irresistable. I had to slap him!

"You know what, Sora? I won't believe you until you actually change!" I say and turn around, walking away.

It was a bad choice of mine to say that.

* * *

Christmas time-beautiful time. I love the snow-but hate the cold, which makes no sense but it's just the way it goes.

I haven't heard from anyone in school because I've been choosing to be homeschooled a week before break and since I have break now, I haven't seen or heard of anyone.

"Oh! Can you get Xion her black sweatshirt, Kairi? She forgot it when she was out last night." Aerith pleaded, peaking out of one eye.

"I'm sorry." Xion bowed.

"It's totally okay! So, where did you forget it?" I asked.

"At starbucks, you know the one by the bakery we used to go to? They should still have my jacket. My friend works there." Xion explained.

I nod and put on my jacket. This would be the best chance to go christmas shopping for everyone now too.

- - - - - - -

I knew the city so well. Inside out, well that would be odd but still. You know what I mean.

But there he was.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Are you serious?

It can't be him!

It's not possible! The story doesn't go off after what I just saw!

What the hell?!

"Sora?" I asked, completely confused about him.

This couldn't be him.

He just smiled weakly up at me. "Hi, Kairi."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Over you

His hair was still spiky as ever, and he still had his blue azure eyes, but the point- they were surrounded by red whites, and the black rings around his eyes.

"What the fudge are you doing out here?! Alone?!" I hiss, bending down to my knees to make sure, this really was him.

"I got kicked out..." He murmured.

"For doing WHAT?!" I say louder. He looked so cold and so hungry. Come on-I sort of felt sorry for him.

"I did...something bad...." He struggled out. Almost choking on his words.

"Aw, come on, can't be that bad! Get up! Now! You're coming with me!" I chant, pulling him up by his sleeve.

He trotted behind me softly, "But it was real bad...horrible, no ones wants to have anything to do with me!" Sora cried out.

"Stop your whailing or else I wont invite you for some coffe. Where it's nice and warm!" I smiled before myself and keep dragging him until we reach our destination.

"Sit down." I tell him and walk to the front desk.

"Well hey there, what can I get ya'?" A boy with a cocky attitude grinned down at me.

"My sister forgot her jacket here, it's black and it's a medium size...I believe you have it." I inform him.

He digs under some cabinets before him and I don't even want to picture where the jacket has been in this place. I should wash it before Xion even comes near it!

"Anything else? Like, my number?" He smirked.

"Uhm, no thanks, but-I want a strawberry frappe and a white coffe, extra vanilla please." I say and walk back towards where Sora was roaming.

I sat across from him. "So, tell me, what's the deal?" I say, propping myself up on my shoulders.

His eyes were wide and bloodshot, I knew he was sad and weary about this. He didn't get much slee from it, I suppose. "I did something horrible, Kairi." Was all he mumbled.

He was getting annoying now, "Sora-either you tell me, or you don't-that simple, now if you don't-you'll be paying on your own you know! So I suggest you better speak up!" I bark at him.

Harsh, maybe, necessary-definaletly!

"Come on, I don't have all day!" I whine and we get our drinks, Sora nibbles on his straw and watches me cautiously.

"Promise not to tell or judge me?" He asks innocently.

"I swear!" I smile proudly.

He sighs for a long time before answering-"I did drugs." Was his simple answer.

He flinched before me, for the impact of any harsh words I might say.

But I don't say anything.

I get up and move over to his side.

I press my cheek against his chest and hug him so tightly I was the one out of breath. Hugged him so tight I wanted more.

He was shaking.

"Sora, I wont judge you because of that..." I whisper.

There was a reason I said that-more meaning behind it.

Onece upon a time....I was depressed-and so was my best friend. We both started doing drugs and well- I'll sound like a lot of people but drugs are bad. Sick and such. It makes me sad to hear about things like this because my friend-in the end, she overdosed. So technically she just died right before me. We were having one of our little 'happy hours and it was just-the smell covered the whole room. And when she stopped breathing-fell over, I was calm. I didn't care, I never really cared. All I wanted to do was get high with her anyways. So her death didn't affect me-but later on it bothered me so much.

"I'll be here with you." I whisper into his shoulder.

"How did you get over it?" Sora asked. "Drugs-I mean."

Hard one.

"You did get over it, right?" Sora asked hopefully.

"Yes, but it isn't an overnight thing, you will want it, you will try to get it, but in the end, all you need is a distraction." I try to smile weakly, manage a half one!

"What was your distraction?" Sora's eyes were heavy yet energetic.

"Love." I say without hesitation, but when I realised what I had just said I shoot up.

Blushing I sip on my drink.

"Who?"

Damn him. "You." I say under my breath in a whisper.

"I heard that." He smirked and got up. "You ready?"

"To go where?" I ask sharply. "Remember, you got kicked out of your house!" I remark.

"Your place of course!" He said as if I was ridiculous.

"You don't want to go there." I say simply.

Sora frowned, making his beautiful face not so pretty anymore. "Why not?" He complained-whining.

"You'll be raped by Axel for sure!" I giggle at the thought of Axel squealing 'another Roxas!'

"I don't have to sleep in the same room as him!" Sora rolled his eyes, "Although that is creepy...."

"Where else are you going to stay?" I ask-sounding demanding as ever.

"Your room?" he peeped quietly.

I felt my face turn crimson, "The living room." I blurt and keep on moving. "Lets go!" I holler after I find him trotting behind me.

"That means I can stay?" He asked like a little child.

I nod and turn around.

I guess I'm just adding to the collection of the insane house.


End file.
